1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a video game controller with a handlebar clip.
2. The Prior Art
Video game controllers have been developed in various configurations for ergonomic benefits and different mounting options. U.S. Pat. No. 7,470,040 discloses a trackball with a specially configured bracket to couple to the side of a laptop. U.S. Patent Application Publication 2013/0267322 shows a controller for gripping to the side of a tablet. The controller includes a data input pad and three articulating portions that pivot to grip onto devices of various thicknesses. The controller suffers from several drawbacks. First, it can only be attached to flat devices. Second, it only includes wireless connectivity and therefore will require frequent battery changes. Finally, it cannot operate as a stand-alone controller.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,567 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,435 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,837,595 disclose two momentary push-buttons mounted on a strap that can be wrapped around handle bars of an exercise bicycle. U.S. Pat. No. 5,888,172 shows other types of data input devices mounted on straps that can be wrapped around the handle bars of an exercise bicycle. U.S. Patent Application Publication 2014/0323222 has a dedicated gearshift type controller that clamps onto the edge of a flat surface. U.S. Patent Application Publication 2004/0102246 shows a controller that is pivotally connected to a portable game device. U.S. Pat. No. 5,764,164 discloses a controller that is pivotally connected to an arm strap. These dedicated controllers are limited to wired configurations and cannot operate as standalone controllers.
U.S. Patent Application Publication 2012/0149468 shows various data input devices that are built in to the handle of a sit-up exercise bar. FIGS. 3A and 3B disclose brackets that can allow remote controller devices to be mounted on the bar. U.S. Patent Application Publication 2009/0023554 discloses exercise equipment that is equipped with a dedicated screen and software driven processor to provide a virtual game environment.
It would be desirable to provide an inexpensive controller that can be flexibly configured to mount on handlebars and used as a conventional standalone controller. In addition, such a controller would automatically switch between a wireless mode for handlebar mode, and wired mode for conventional controller use.